


Faeris (Fantôme)

by PlumpPushu



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fili et Kili sont ensemble, Français, M/M, Major AU, Plusieurs chapitres, Quelques références à mon premier fanfic, Slow Burn, Un peu OOC à quelques moments je pense
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumpPushu/pseuds/PlumpPushu
Summary: Une autre incarnation de Bilbo dans un nouveau monde.  Le dernier de sa race, prisonnier de la forêt ou il s'est réincarné, il rencontrera par chance des voyageurs qui seront de son passé et qui pourrait briser la malédiction qui le tient coincé dans son royaume.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Une autre tentative de AU que j'étais inspirée pour écrire. Elle suit légèrement mon premier Fanfic nommé Tarana et certains des personnages (comme Bilbo) y seront en référence.
> 
> Notez que dans cette histoire, Kili et Fili sont ensemble. Si cela vous rend inconfortable, je vous suggère de ne pas perdre votre temps à lire et d'aller voir ailleurs. Le temps est précieux et vaut mieux le passer sur des choses qui nous plaisent!! XD

Le coucher du soleil frappait les chaînes de montagnes au loin et du haut de l’arbre dans lequel il était perché, Bilbo admirait le changement avec un peu de tristesse. Près de lui, les corbeaux Seah et Kei étaient animés et leurs cris retentissaient au travers du silence. Bientôt, ce serait le réveil de ses hiboux, Kitchik, Kuah et Hikti, ses amis de la nuit. Les corvidés étaient sur le bord de se trouver un arbre pour passer la nuit et il allait faire de même dans quelques heures. Mais il avait encore besoin de patrouiller. Le début du printemps se faisait paraître et il avait le doute que les ours des montagnes allaient descendre, sortir de leur tanière et chasser dans la forêt. Avant toute chose, il voulait s’assurer de les localiser et de surveiller leur progression, afin d’être capable d’avertir les tribus nomades des environs. Ses seuls voisins, de la race des Métidas, se tenaient en clans de plusieurs centaines d’individus et jonchaient la forêt dans laquelle il habitait. En fait, pour traverser la forêt immense, cela prenait 12 jours d’est en ouest et presqu’un mois du nord au sud. L’immense territoire était maintenant vide, n’ayant que lui comme seul et unique gardien. Bilbo jeta un coup d’œil à sa droite et il pouvait apercevoir le vol silencieux des trois grands duc, majestueux au travers des immenses branches des arbres séquoia qui faisait la grande totalité e l’immense étendue de son territoire. Les corbeaux les appelaient joyeusement et les hiboux leur répondirent amicalement à leur façon. Bilbo aimait bien la présence de ses deux races d’oiseaux apprivoisés. Il en était à sa douzième génération de corbeaux et septième de hiboux. Ils étaient le vestige d’un passé lointain, de plus d’une centaine d’années, un des seuls souvenirs vivants de ce qu’il aurait dû être. Dans son esprit, c’était suffisant mais dans son cœur, parfois, la douleur lui rappelait ses pertes, les personnes qu’il avait connues jadis et tout ce qu’il aurait dû vivre dans cette vie. Déjà de se rappeler de son ancienne vie était difficile, mais avoir tout perdu si jeune dans cette nouvelle vie était pire. La gentillesse des Métidas était un bon point dans son existence et la présence des oiseaux un gros bonus. Mais jamais assez pour le rendre complètement heureux.

Il regarda le soleil disparaitre des pics des montagnes, aussi vides que sa forêt, et soupira amèrement. Il bougea ses mains dans ses gants, dont les paumes étaient remplies de crochets, afin d’être capable de s’accrocher à l’écorce des arbres et se donna un élan pour sauter dans le vide. D’une branche à l’autre, il sauta, se déplaçant aussi rapidement que les caractéristiques de sa nouvelle race lui permettaient. Les hiboux le suivaient dans ses déplacements et il se dirigea plus creux, vers le cœur de la forêt. Cette forêt vide de toute vie outre la sienne, le dernier des survivants d’un massacre d’il y avait plus de cent ans. Dans son ancienne vie, on disait que les Hobbits avaient supposément du sang de fées quelque part dans leurs veines. Dans cette vie, il était né Faerys, ce qui aurait pu être leur équivalent. Malheureusement, la race était devenue éteinte, après l’attaque du Shape Shifter Nécromancien Smauron, qui fit en sorte qu’il n’y ait plus un seul Faerys dans la forêt de Shilebrie. Et dans son grand malheur, Bilbo s’était retrouvé, avec les années, le dernier de sa race. Il avait envie de quitter le territoire, aller chercher ceux qu’il avait connus par le passé, mais il était coincé dans cette misérable place, seul, prisonnier par une malédiction qui ne pouvait être levée. Il avait cette affliction depuis sa naissance et d’après les grands Faerys-Lord et Faerys-Ladies, il n’y avait aucune cure pour ce sort. Par le passé, seules les filles avaient cette malédiction et pouvaient disparaître lors d’une alliance de mariage. Mais il était mâle. Donc, pas de solution. Prisonnier à vie d’un territoire complet des Faerys, seul, à errer dans des terres vides dont personne ne voulait traverser. La rumeur à l’extérieur des terres était que la forêt était hantée par les esprits des Faerys morts, ce qui lui avait donné le nom de « Fantôme » par les Métidas. L’ironie du sort était que son nom Faerys, « Anima », était le même, étant capable de devenir invisible et de voyager dans le passé pour voir les fantômes de ceux qui avaient été vivants. Une triste ironie, car c’était lui qui hantait les terres, aussi vivant qu’il était.

Il se rendit à une petite clairière, avec un lac encore froid du dégel du printemps qui arrivait. Il se pencha et prit de l’eau entre ses mains pour prendre quelques gorgées. Derrière lui, ses bottes armées de pics pour grimper aux arbres faisaient des lignes dans la terre, laissant l’odeur humide venir à ses narines. Le printemps était définitivement sa saison préférée. Le renouveau donnait l’espoir à la nature et c’était la période excitante pour ses oiseaux. Il se pencha à nouveau et regarda sa réflexion dans l’eau calme. Il avait les cheveux blonds presque dorés, frisés, tirés en une queue de cheval qui lui arrivait dans le milieu des omoplates. Chevelure abondante et unique pour un Faerys, dont la totalité avaient les cheveux lisses. Il venait d’atteindre sa maturité quelques années auparavant et il avait l’air encore très jeune selon lui. Son regard vert et doré était triste et sous son œil droit, les cicatrices de sa première rencontre de près avec un ours juvénile. Quatre cicatrices de griffe ornaient sa joue, un dur rappel de la survie qu’il faisait face depuis les cent dernières années. Son corps était souple et musclé, svelte et dans le maximum de sa forme. Une différence frappante du Hobbit qu’il avait été jadis. Il avait été mou, vivant une vie centenaire dans le confort de sa demeure, outre pour son aventure avec les nains, qui s’était terminée tragiquement pour certains d’entre eux. Maintenant, il était plus grand, cinq pied cinq, encore moins poilu (outre sous les bras et au pelvis) mais encore avec des pieds un peu grands pour sa grandeur corporelle. Il était en mode survie depuis si longtemps dans cette vie qu’il riait parfois seul de sa vie de gâter qu’il avait eue jadis. Peut-être une punition pour avoir eu en sa possession la bague de Sauron, celui qui avait tenté de devenir maître du monde. Et quelle punition… Après de longues minutes à s’observer, il pouvait au moins dire qu’il se ressemblait beaucoup de son ancienne incarnation et que ses oreilles étaient les mêmes, un peu large et pointues. Utiles pour entendre de loin. Il se releva, s’essuya les mains et remit ses gants pour grimper les écorces. Il se donna par la suite un élan, sauta sur l’écorce et grimpa vers la cime des arbres. Au loin, il entendit un grognement familier. « Il » était de retour. Le plus gros des grizzly, nommé « Le Grand », faisant la taille d’au moins trois ou quatre ours mis ensemble. Il allait bientôt chasser. La forêt était à nouveau un danger. Il prit une grande respiration, continua son chemin et dit que le printemps était réellement arrivé dans la forêt.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyeuse St-Valentin en retard! Une belle occasion pour publier un second chapitre ;)
> 
> Vous remarquerez que je tente de séparer les chapitres en "point de vue" des personnages. Cela fait des chapitres plus courts mais plus facile de gérer ceux-ci.

La troupe de Dwarriors était rendue vers les terres des Métidas, ayant la réputation d’être clément avec les voyageurs polis et avides d’échanges de nouvelles et d’objets de valeur et rares. Le printemps était aussi une des meilleures saisons pour voyager d’une terre à l’autre et Thorin avait choisi de partir au premier signe de la fonte des neiges. Ironiquement, il était accompagné de l’exact même groupe qu’il avait eu dans sa vie précédente. Les circonstances étaient aussi similaires, allant vers les montagnes de son clan afin de reprendre son royaume. Mais il y avait des différences frappantes dans cette vie. La première : les races n’étaient pas identiques. Ils étaient plus grands que par le passé, au-dessus de six pieds, aussi grands qu’avaient été les elfes jadis (maintenant les Elverans) et mêmes s’ils étaient aussi forts, musclés, massifs, poilus et la race la plus forte de ces nouvelles terres, ils vivaient un peu plus longtemps. De plus, la raison de la perte de leur territoire et royaume n’était pas un dragon, mais un nécromancien qui avait volé tout ce qu’il avait. Il avait perdu sa fortune, son futur trône et sa demeure par les mains d’une armée de morts-vivants, composé principalement d’Orcas et de Weraiwulfs. Ils avaient relativement survécu, pour la majorité de sa population, mais maintenant, le royaume de StonErebor était sous la dominance de ce nécromancien depuis plus de cent ans. Thorin, aidé par les mêmes personnes de son ancienne vie, partait en éclaireur afin d’espionner les terres du nécromancien, afin de voir s’ils pourraient faire l’assaut avec une armée complète de sa race et retourner dans ce qui leurs appartenaient. 

Marchant près de lui, Balin regardait la carte des lieux d’où ils se dirigeaient, vers les territoires des Chats-des-Prairies, un des plus gros clans nomades des Métidas, vivant très près de la forêt hantée de Shilebrie. Thorin se pencha vers la carte et Balin lui assura qu’ils étaient sur le bon chemin. Ils étaient à quelques heures de ce territoire et ils allaient probablement les croiser avant d’atteindre la forêt. Derrière eux, ses neveux Kili et Fili (Fili étant adopté dans cette vie, et non le fils de sa sœur) étaient dans une conversation animée avec Bofur sur les légendes des Métidas et leurs totems secrets. Près d’eux, Bombur et Bifur sifflaient en marchant, prenant l’aventure comme une promenade. Dans cette vie, Bifur n’avait pas été blessé à la tête et parlait Khuzdul autant que le Comman (langage commun de toutes les races). Dwalin observait les alentours comme le guerrier qu’il était, suspicieux des environs non familiers. Nori et Dori se disputaient amicalement sur les principes d’échanges des Métidas, se basant sur les rumeurs qu’ils avaient entendus, entre les objets de valeur, la fourrure, les objets d’art et la nourriture. Devant Dwalin, Ori avait le nez dans un livre qu’il écrivait, détaillant sur une des pages une plante qu’il n’avait pas encore vue. En dernier de leur groupe, Gloin et Oin marchaient silencieusement, simplement content d’être dans leur aventure et parmi le groupe une autre fois. Leur groupe, cette fois-ci, n’allaient pas tenter de reprendre un royaume à eux seuls, mais simplement en tant qu’éclaireurs. Derrière eux, dans les terres provisoires de son peuple, sa sœur Dis et son frère Frenrir préparaient l’armée avec laquelle ils allaient reprendre StonErebor des mains de son usurpateur. Ils allaient partir un peu plus tard, d’ici un mois, ayant plus de logistique à travailler avec autant de monde à bouger en même temps. Même si Frenrir n’allait pas accompagner l’assaut, ayant été volontaire pour la garde des familles laissées derrière par les guerriers Dwarriors qui partaient en guerre, il participait activement aux derniers préparatifs de leur armée. Thorin avait le cœur plus léger qu’à son ancienne vie, sachant que cette fois-ci, il allait avoir le support physique de sa nation en entier, ainsi que deux autres armées de Dwarriors qui s’étaient portés volontaires pour leur venir en aide. Décidément, dans cette nouvelle vie, les choses allaient probablement finir de façon différente. 

Ils arrivèrent dans les territoires des Chats-des-Prairies après quelques heures de marche et Thorin, ainsi que les autres Dwarriors, gardaient un œil sur les signes de la présence des nomades. Ceux-ci étaient une sorte de mélange étrange entre les Humanitas (humains, vraiment) et les Elverans (les elfes), ayant les oreilles un plus grandes que les Humanitas, la peau plus foncée, les cheveux universellement noirs et partageant leur vie avec les différents aspects de la nature, mais principalement les animaux. Ils étaient plus crus et moins gracieux que les Elverans mais avaient la tendance à faire la fête très souvent et chacun des clans avaient une compétition féroce sur la fabrication de liqueur forte. Ils ne vivaient pas dans des tentes, comme la plupart des gens pensaient, mais dans des roulottes de bois, tirés par des chevaux et poneys, dépendant de ce qu’ils avaient comme bêtes avec eux. Présentement, le groupe d’éclaireurs cherchait les signes du passage de ces roulottes ou leur présence à l’horizon. 

Éventuellement, ce fut Fili qui aperçut les Métidas au loin, et un petit groupe de ceux-ci se détachèrent des roulottes pour venir à leur rencontre. Thorin savait comment faire leur signe de paix et lorsque ceux-ci furent assez près, leur montra ses bonnes intentions en leur adressant la parole en Comman et faisant de ses mains leur salut pacifique. Un des Métidas du groupe, un homme dont les cheveux noirs étaient grisonnants, s’approcha de plus près et descendit de son cheval en face de lui. Thorin avait appris, dans cette nouvelle vie, que la diplomatie avec les nations étrangères pouvaient être bénéfique et depuis toujours, il n’avait rien de rancune contre les Métidas. Il s’adressa au nomade devant expliquant qu’il était avec son groupe d’éclaireur, en chemin vers les montagnes de Myste, désirant traverser la forêt Shilebrie d’un bord à l’autre, étant le passage le plus rapide vers les montagnes. Le nomade lui fit un léger sourire, commentant qu’il était brave de vouloir traverser volontairement la forêt hantée, mais qu’il était prêt à les aider et qu’ils connaissaient une tribu aux abords de la forêt qui communiquait avec le fantôme de celle-ci régulièrement. Thorin lui demanda poliment s’il pouvait les diriger vers cette tribu en particulier afin d’avoir libre passage à la forêt. Le nomade présenta sa main et Thorin comprit qu’il avait été accepté comme voyageur pacifique. Il serra la main du Métidas, entendant les cris de joie des autres nomades près d’eux et ils se firent escorter poliment et amicalement vers leur tribu, afin de passer une nuit parmi eux et de pouvoir échanger des nouvelles des nations étrangères. 

Thorin savait que la réputation amicale des Métidas était légendaire mais rien ne le prépara à la petite fête animée qui les attendait dans le campement. Parmi les roulottes, les enfants couraient librement et ceux-ci étaient avides de voir les étrangers pacifiques pour leur poser un tas de questions. Les femmes, autant que les hommes, étaient des chasseurs hors-pairs et il n’y avait aucune division entre les deux sexes lors des fêtes comme celles qu’ils eurent droit. En fait, c’était une de leur fête de totem, la fête de l’ours. Après s’être fait donner un coin confortable par leurs hôtes, on leur expliqua que le printemps était la saison des migrations, et c’était fête car les ours étaient officiellement descendus de leurs tanières dans les montagnes et avaient atteint la forêt et les rives des rivières pour chasser. Son groupe, content d’être en bonne compagnie, acceptèrent leur liqueur légèrement fruitée et très forte, et s’amusaient à écouter les différentes histoires et légendes des nomades avec avidité. Près de lui, Balin et Dwalin calculaient le chemin restant avant d’atteindre la forêt et ils estimaient une autre journée complète de marche du petit matin à tard le soir. Ils étaient persuadés qu’ils allaient apercevoir la forêt lors du lever du soleil, étant assez près de celle-ci pour la voir mais puisque la nuit était tombée avant, ils n’avaient rien vu encore. Ils avaient encore au moins un mois de voyagement à faire avant d’atteindre la base des montagnes et Thorin avait hâte que cette partie de cette aventure soit finie. Ils allaient pour observer, espionner, prendre toutes les informations qu’ils pouvaient et ensuite, attendre le renfort pour attaquer la forteresse, anciennement la leur. Cette fois-ci, il allait éviter de mourir au combat et il allait protéger ses deux neveux pour qu’eux aussi aient une chance de survivre. Il avait eu plusieurs prises de conscience depuis qu’il avait commencé cette nouvelle vie, notamment sur les agissements du passé. Il n’était plus affecté autant par les richesses et l’avarice qui avait terrassé sa famille entière par la mort. Il n’était pas non plus aussi hautain et arrogant, sachant que la civilité était un point important pour la diplomatie envers les potentiels alliés. Il avait encore, lorsqu’il le voulait, un sale caractère et une tête très dure, mais avait perdu une bonne dose de la rancune qu’il avait eue avant. Par contre, il pouvait s’avouer à lui-même qu’il était encore autant possessif de ses choses et de ce qu’il considérait comme ses droits. Il protégeait férocement ce qui lui tenait à cœur, y compris les membres de sa famille et ceux à qui il tenait particulièrement. 

Ses pensées le menèrent automatiquement vers ce qui lui manquait amèrement dans cette nouvelle existence : Bilbo Baggins, le Hobbit qui avait fait partie de leur compagnie. Il avait longuement pensé à la manière dont il l’avait rejeté avant de rentrer dans la dernière bataille de sa vie. Certes, il lui avait pardonné avant de mourir, mais pour lui, le pardon n’avait pas été assez. Il avait tant souhaité lui montrer en geste qu’il méritait son pardon, lui faire comprendre qu’il avait accepté son point de vue et qu’il était une des personnes les plus braves qu’il avait rencontré de son ancienne existence, ayant laissé le confort de sa vie pour aider des parfait étrangers à retrouver la leur, donnant presque sa vie pour eux et ayant essayé d’apporter la paix entre des races qui n’étaient pas nécessairement des ennemis mais qui n’étaient pas prêt de pardonner des vieilles amertumes. Il avait tant donné pour eux, fait tant d’efforts mais pour ne recevoir que des paroles de haine, du rejet complet et à la toute fin, un faible pardon qui n’équivaut pas à ce qu’il aurait dû lui donner. Et s’il voulait vraiment creuser plus loin dans son âme, il pourrait s’avouer à lui-même qu’il espérait que le jeune Hobbit lui avait pardonné. Et, plus que tout, qu’il partageait plus de sentiment pour lui que quiconque dans sa vie. Mais dans ce monde, les Hobbits n’existaient pas. Il n’y avait pas de race équivalente à eux qui existait, et Thorin avait bien peur que Bilbo ne soit simplement pas de ce monde. Soupirant, sortant de ses pensées profondes, il regarda son groupe faire la fête avec les Métidas, qui dansaient librement avec des vêtements à l’effigie de l’ours. Il pouvait voir Kili et Fili tenter de danser avec eux, Bofur qui apprenait à jouer de la musique sur leurs tambours, Oin et Gloin qui parlaient allègrement avec le sage de la tribu sur les différentes vertus des plantes qu’ils utilisaient et le reste à parler et partager des histoires et nourriture avec les étrangers. Seul Ori était assis dans son coin, livre sur ses genoux, écrivant probablement l’histoire de leur nouvelle aventure et se levant la tête à l’occasion pour observer ce qui se passait. Le jeune Dwarrior était légèrement différent de ce qu’il était avant, ayant laissé sa fronde pour apprendre tout naturellement le lancer de couteaux. Il était aussi très habile au combat serré avec des dagues, étant ambidextre. Sinon, il était le même, tranquille et très gêné, timide envers les étrangers et incapable de se mêler comme les autres jeunes dans des activités considérés comme « normales » pour un Dwarrior. Mais Thorin savait qu’il était probablement le Dwarrior le plus intelligent de toute la race entière et que sa timidité était due à l’harassement constant de ceux qui ne comprenaient pas son talent naturel. Étant différent, les jeunes l’avaient rejeté et il avait été la risée de son entourage pendant longtemps. Mais le jeune homme n’avait pas oublié qui il était et il faisait des efforts extraordinaires pour être accepté de ses pairs. Lorsqu’il sera à nouveau roi de son royaume, il avait l’intention de promouvoir le jeune Ori comme le scribe officiel et royal de son royaume. Il vit Kili et Fili s’approcher de lui soudainement, faisant sursauter le jeune homme, et ceux-ci profitèrent de sa distraction pour le traîner avec eux vers les danseurs et le restant du groupe. Heureusement qu’il avait au moins de gens autour de lui qui l’acceptait tel qu’il était et qui travaillaient fort pour qu’il soit heureux. Malgré sa gêne d’être entrainé, il pouvait voir Ori se retenir pour ne pas rire tellement la situation était ridicule. Hochant la tête, Thorin retourna vers les cartes et vers les deux frères près de lui, retournant aux choses sérieuses et vitales à leur mission. 

Le matin se leva et Thorin fut un des premiers à se réveiller de son groupe. Il avait tout de même bien dormi, sachant que les guerriers de la tribu des Chats-des-Prairies avaient veillé sur la sécurité du camp au complet. En regardant à l’est, il pouvait voir le soleil se lever vers les montagnes à peine visiblse à l’horizon. Il pouvait voir aussi, un peu plus près, un énorme banc de brume d’un horizon à l’autre, faisant une ombre omniprésente par l’angle du soleil. Sous ses yeux se trouvait enfin la forêt de Shilebrie. Forêt anciennement habitée par la race éteinte des Faerys, des êtres similaires autant des Elverans que des Dwarriors. Ils avaient été longtemps des alliés des Dwarriors et ils avaient appris le sort tragique de la race en entière des mois après leur propre perte. Pendant longtemps, son propre père avait décrété que les Faerys avaient été des traitres parce qu’ils n’avaient pas aidé les survivants de l’attaque du nécromancien et n’étaient pas venu à leur aide lors de l’attaque. Mais une missive de la part d’un allié voisin était parvenue à celui-ci, expliquant que la raison pour laquelle les Faerys n’avaient pas pu les aider était qu’à quelques jours de l’attaque, le nécromancien avait éliminé la race en entière, tuant homme, femme et enfant sans discrimination, effaçant toute trace de leur vie sur la planète. Anéantit et coupable, son père s’était assuré que le savoir de leur sort circule dans tous les clans des Dwarriors, s’assurant que les anciens alliés, maintenant morts, ne soient pas déshonorés pour un sort qui n’était pas de leur faute. 

Thorin prépara ses bagages, regardant les autres se lever près de lui. Il avait reçu la certitude par le chef du village qu’ils auraient un guide avec eux pour le trajet jusqu’au clan des Corbeaux-Noirs. Ce clan était ceux qui étaient le plus près de « Fantôme », le gardien de la forêt. Il remarqua que certains de son groupe avaient des grimaces d’inconfort dans le visage, probablement dû à une trop grande consommation de la liqueur des Métidas. Il haussa les épaules, sachant que ceux-ci n’allaient pas causer de trouble durant le voyage. Chacun des membres de son groupe était plus que digne de confiance et entre eux, il y avait un lien plus fort que les liens de sang qu’il avait avec la majorité des membres de sa famille. Il entendit du bruit à sa droite et vit leur guide, nommé Tonthe, et qui allait marcher avec eux vers le clan des Corbeaux-Noirs. Il était presqu’aussi grand qu’eux, un des plus grands de sa tribu et avait le sourire facile. Il était leur laissez-passer pour la forêt et il se demandait légèrement à quel point la forêt était considérée comme dangereuse. On l’avait délibérément averti qu’il ne pouvait pas traverser la forêt sans l’aide de ce « Fantôme » et il était bien intrigué par celui-ci. Ce personnage avait tout de même l’air d’être hautement considéré par les Métidas et ils prononçaient son nom avec beaucoup de respect et révérence. Lorsqu’il s’informa à son guide sur des détails à propos de ce personnage, Tonthe lui informa qu’il ne l’avait jamais rencontré de sa vie mais qu’il avait sauvé bien des vies depuis deux générations de Métidas et qu’il était un des chanceux qui parlait aux oiseaux, dont les corbeaux, d’où l’association des Corbeaux-Noirs avec « Fantôme ». Malheureusement, leur guide ne pouvait pas lui en dire plus, mais sa curiosité serait apaisée d’ici quelques jours, lorsqu’il allait faire sa rencontre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai décidé de changer légèrement les "parents" de Kili et Fili, même si cela n'es probablement pas plus dans les goûts de tous. De plus, les Métidas sont inspirés sur les Tayledras, une race qui a été écrite dans les romans de Valdemar. 
> 
> Je vais tenter de publier chaque semaine un nouveau chapitre mais je ne suis pas excessivement ponctuelle alors je verrai :P


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont pris de leur précieux temps pour arrêter quelques minutes et lire mon début d'histoire! C'est vraiment génial et j'en suis super heureuse!!
> 
> Voici donc un troisième chapitre et en espérant que vous continuerez de lire la suite! XD

        Kili, Fili et Ori étaient les trois derniers à se lever parmi le groupe. En temps général, Ori se levait à une heure plus tôt, mais avec les événements de la veille, tous les trois avaient fêté très tard et s’étaient épuisés comme des enfants dans leur premier party. Ils n’avaient heureusement rien bu mais ils avaient la fatigue dans le corps. Ori avait envie de blâmer ses deux amis mais il ne pouvait pas trouver dans son cœur de la rancune pour les deux « frères ». En fait, il haussa les épaules, fit un léger sourire aux deux lorsque ceux-ci s’échangèrent des regards misérables et rangea le peu de bagage qu’il avait avec lui. Il alla aider Kili à rouler son sac de couchage par la suite, ayant de la difficulté à le faire pour une des rares fois. Il regarda du coin de l’œil Fili aider à finir son sac, pendant que Kili, résigné à être maladroit pour la matinée, alla leur chercher à déjeuner pour les remercier. Ori attacha le sac de couchage après le sac de voyage de Kili, avec l’aide de Fili, et il eut droit à un merci, une caresse amicale dans ses cheveux et un déjeuner chaud directement dans ses mains de la part de Kili. Quant à Fili, il eut droit à un baiser et une caresse dans le cou de la part de son frère adoptif. Ori ne pouvait qu’envier la relation que les deux avaient entre eux. Ce n’était pas un secret pour personne que les deux jeunes hommes avaient une relation beaucoup plus intime que la normale et que même s’ils étaient des frères adoptifs, et que Dis considérait Fili comme son propre sang (comme il l’avait été dans son ancienne vie), ils étaient amoureux l’un de l’autre comme des âmes sœurs, destinés à être ensemble pour le restant de leur vie. Ils avaient subi énormément de mécontentement et d’abus verbaux pour leur relation, mais Ori les avaient toujours défendu. En fait, la raison principale de la rancune du jeune couple était que Thorin avait déclaré que Fili, même s’il n’était pas son réel neveu, allait hériter du trône et devenir roi, au delà de Kili, qui aurait du avoir ces droits étant le vrai fils de Dis. Le mécontentement était principalement dirigé vers les deux jeunes hommes, satisfait de cet arrangement, et surtout qu’après que Fili avait non seulement accepté cette future responsabilité, mais qu’il avait l’intention de faire de Kili son Consort Royal. Ils étaient tous les trois dans une situation similaire, difficilement acceptés par leurs pairs et ayant été victimes d’harcèlement verbaux très souvent. Ils n’avaient pas pu s’entraîner avec les autres jeunes de leur âge tellement les batailles étaient fréquentes et Dwalin avait été leur professeur d’arme dans cette vie encore une fois. Il s’était porté volontaire assez rapidement lorsqu’il avait été témoin d’une séance pénible pour Ori, ayant été tabassé par quelques uns des jeunes avec qui il s’entraînait au combat à main nues. Il avait été sauvé de justesse d’un bras cassé mais s’était ramassé avec des coupures et bleus sur une bonne partie de son corps. Il n’avait jamais oublié le geste que Dwalin lui avait porté et, avec ce moment, s’était rappelé de la raison pour laquelle il fuyait celui-ci avec ferveur. Kili et Fili étaient, bien sur, au courant des sentiments qu’il avait pour Dwalin mais, étrangement, n’avaient rien dit à personne. Ils se faisaient étrangement discret sur le sujet, comme pour le remercier de l’acceptation naturelle de leur relation et de leur situation particulière. Il avait été souvent complice pour certains moments dans leur développement de leur relation et il les avait consolés plus d’une fois lorsque les gens autour de lui les critiquaient avec dégoût. Depuis qu’ils étaient partis de leur peuple pour la mission d’éclaireur, tous les trois étaient heureux et partageaient souvent leurs opinions et expériences avec plaisir. Bien sur, Kili et Fili étaient exubérants dans leur affection et ils s’étaient enfin échangés leurs clips de cheveux pour lier leur amour l’un à l’autre, dans la tradition de séduction entre les deux partis. Certes, Ori était un peu envieux, mais tant que ses propres amis étaient heureux et enfin libérés de la pression des autres, il était content pour eux. Mais parfois, il les regardaient se tresser mutuellement les cheveux et contemplait les siens, plus longs que son ancienne vie, mais sans autres ornements que les siens et ceux donnés par ses frères, et soupirait amèrement du manque d’affection qu’il ressentait.

        Leur guide Métidas était une personne joviale et il était très intéressé à partager les coutumes et traditions de sa race avec les Dwarriors. Ses deux frères plus vieux étaient avides de conversations et lorsque leur chemin était fixé, ceux-ci entrèrent en conversation avec lui et lui posa une panoplie de questions, dont il trouvait drôle. Ori en profita pour s’approcher d’eux discrètement avec son livre et d’écrire ce que leur guide raconta. Il était très intéressé à rajouter ces détails dans leur aventure et, tout comme leur ancienne vie, il avait l’intention d’être celui qui allait écrire les chroniques de leur aventure. Près de lui, Fili et Kili marchaient main dans la main et discutaient avec leur oncle sur le personnage mystérieux de « Fantôme » qui allait être leur guide. Tout comme leur oncle, ils étaient curieux de cette personne sans nom apparent et ils étaient un peu suspicieux par rapport aux origines de celle-ci. Kili était persuadé que c’était un Métidas qui était dans le rôle, ayant prit la responsabilité de faire traverser son peuple d’un bord à l’autre de la forêt et passant la responsabilité à un successeur lorsqu’il était trop vieux pour le faire. Fili pensait la même chose, mais se disait qu’il devait y avoir plusieurs personnes comme guide, prenant le titre et les faisant traverser d’un bord à l’autre de la forêt en s’échangeant d’un à l’autre le groupe. Mais Thorin n’échangeait pas ses opinions. Il ne faisait que les écouter en réfléchissant, l’air amusé à leurs théories.

        Thorin voyait au loin la forêt grandir au fur et à mesure qu’ils avançaient vers elle. Et il du admettre qu’il était fortement impressionné par celle-ci. Les arbres, sous toute apparence, étaient immenses et étendue à perte de vue. Sur sa carte, il n’y avait que l’orée de la forêt d’où ils allaient entrer et sur l’autre carte, la région générale d’où ils allaient sortir et le restant étant un plan excessivement détaillé du royaume des Dwarriors et de la forteresse immense de StonErebor. Ils ne possédaient aucune carte du royaume des Faerys et pour eux, ce territoire était complètement inconnu. En fait, aucune carte de la forêt n’avait survécut à l’attaque de la forteresse et personne de vivant n’y avait mit les pieds. Ils pouvaient alors se considérer chanceux qu’ils allaient avoir un guide pour la traverser sans se perdre. Et Thorin se l’avouait à lui-même, il n’avait aucun sens de l’orientation. Donc, le guide était une addition particulièrement appréciée. De son point de vue, si le guide était prêt à aider par la suite l’armée de Dwarriors à traverser la forêt, il allait considérer à le remercier convenablement avec une récompense monétaire se ses richesses perdues. Il n’avait présentement presque rien à son actif. Mais s’il regagnait son royaume…

       Le soleil se coucha lorsqu’ils arrivèrent au camp des Corbeaux-Noirs. Ceux-ci les attendaient et ils furent reçus avec autant de bienvenue que la nuit précédente. Leur guide Tonthe expliqua au chef de la tribu leur désir de traverser et celui-ci leur fit un sourire, leur avouant qu’ils avaient de a chance car le « Fantôme » était près de leur territoire à cette période de l’année. Il leur mentionna qu’il allait lui envoyer un message et qu’il allait probablement les rencontrer à quelques mètres de l’entrée de la forêt. Thorin se demanda pendant quelques minutes comment il allait envoyer un message lorsque le chef appela un garçon d’à peu près 11 ans pour leur race et lui expliqua dans leur langue ce qu’il voulait. Le garçon s’anima et partit à courir dans une des roulottes avec un gros sourire aux lèvres. Pendant ce temps, les gens de la tribu les installèrent près d’un feu de camp, les assurant qu’ils pouvaient dormir tranquille car leurs hommes et femmes allaient patrouiller les environs pour eux. Avec bonheur, le groupe se réinstalla de la même façon que la nuit précédente et même s’il n’y avait pas fête, ils furent accueillis comme des rois, se faisant donner nourriture par exubérance et encore une autre sorte de liqueur, celle-ci plus sucrée et moins fruitée que le camp des Chats-de-Prairies. Le groupe en prirent moins que la nuit précédente, mais se mêlèrent plus avec les gens de la communauté, visiblement plus curieux que leurs cousins de l’ouest.

       Thorin était en pleine conversation sur les techniques de chasses de la tribu lorsque le jeune garçon d’avant revint avec un bout de parchemin et un morceau de cuir dans une main, ainsi qu’un sifflet dans l’autre, les présentant au chef avec un sourire excité. Le chef le remercia, prit le sifflet entre ses lèvres et un bruit sourd et étrange retentit dans l’air, résonnant loin aux alentours. Il prit le morceau de papier, s’organisa pour l’attacher avec la lanière de cuir et regarda avec patience le ciel qui devenait de plus en plus sombre. Intrigué, Thorin attendit patiemment avec lui jusqu’à ce qu’il entende au loin des cris qui semblaient être des corbeaux. La tribu s’anima automatiquement, regardant au loin s’ils pouvaient voir les oiseaux et, après quelques minutes d’attente, Thorin vit les corbeaux les plus gros qu’il avait jamais vu de sa vie. Il se demandait si c’était réellement possible pour une telle race d’oiseau d’être aussi immense. Ils avaient la grosseur corporelle d’un mastiff, les ailes probablement douze pieds de long chacune et ils étaient visiblement habitués à la population car ils volèrent deux tours au dessus du camp et atterrirent délibérément aux côtés du chef de la tribu. Thorin resta sidéré par la magnitude de l’oiseau et après un coup d’œil directement dans les yeux de celui-ci, il pouvait y voir non seulement de l’intelligence, mais de l’humour. Le chef se leva et fit une révérence à l’oiseau et l’adressa comme si celui-ci était une personne. L’autre corbeau, aussi immense, était occupé à recevoir des caresses et des friandises des enfants, visiblement heureux de sa visite. Le chef regarda les deux oiseaux et il présenta l’oiseau à Thorin comme étant Seah, un des deux corbeaux principaux de « Fantôme ». Thorin se leva et fit comme le chef des Métidas. Il lui fit une révérence et se présenta par son prénom et son titre. Seah l’écouta, le fixa pendant quelques instants et claqua du bec à répétition comme si elle lui répondait dans sa langue. Il resta fasciné. Le chef ria un peu de la situation et lui expliqua que seul « Fantôme » connaissait la langue de ces corbeaux, mais ceux-ci comprenaient marginalement la leur. Il présenta alors le parchemin à Seah et celle-ci lui présenta en retour sa patte. Il attacha délicatement le morceau de papier avec la lanière de cuir et, assuré que celui-ci était solide, se recula de Seah. Elle se pencha, testa elle-même le travail du chef de la tribu et, en quelques battements d’ailes, elle était partie. Le deuxième corbeau, qu’il apprit plus tard que son nom était Kei, fit la même chose, avertissant d’avance les gens autour de lui en les balayant délibérément du bout de ses ailes et croassant délicatement. Thorin les regarda partir et il se demandait quel genre de personne était le « Fantôme » pour avoir des corbeaux intelligents ainsi. Le chef se retourna vers lui et, voyant son regard sur les corbeaux, lui offrit l’information que personne d’autre avait été capable de lui donner, parce qu’ils ne le savaient pas. Le « Fantôme » était un Faerys. Pour un instant, Thorin était choqué. S’ils avaient survécus, pourquoi ils ne s’étaient pas manifestés avant? Mais ce que le chef lui dit par la suite lui brisa le cœur. Ce Faerys était le dernier de sa race, le seul survivant du massacre du nécromancien, et était seul depuis plus de cent ans…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai toujours imaginé une genre de relation amicale entre les trois plus jeunes du groupe et je pense que dans mon fanfic, c'est quelque chose qui va être très présent. 
> 
> J'avertis d'avance que dans ce fanfic, tout comme dans mon autre (Tarana - Musique, déjà quelques années, oh lala!) qu'Ori va possiblement souffrir légèrement? Juste un petit peu, pas trop. :P


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah lala... j'ai oublié de publier dans les dernières semaines... Je vais donc mettre deux chapitres en ligne et cela va aussi compenser pour chapitre 4 qui est minuscule. En fait, je vais peut-être réviser la longueur de ceux-ci. :)

Bilbo cru entendre le son lointain du sifflet de Chef Othema. Il était encore assez loin dans la forêt pour que même son écoute extra sensible ne lui permette pas de confirmer si le son était effectivement un appel pour ses corbeaux. La nuit allait tomber bientôt et il se devait de trouver un coin dans lequel il allait être en sécurité. Les ours étaient à l’affut de n’importe quoi et même si « Le Grand » n’était pas dans les parages, sa descendance était clairement visible partout. Il se trouva un coin dans un arbre, assez loin de la terre et il sécurisa sa position sur sa branche avec le harnais de transport qu’il avait toujours sur lui. Il faisait plus chaud que d’habitude pour un printemps et il se permettait de rester à l’extérieur de sa maison maintenant qu’il n’y avait pas de danger de mourir de froid durant la nuit. Ses hiboux étaient à la chasse et ils n’allaient probablement pas revenir d’ici quelques heures. Tant qu’aux corbeaux, si le son qu’il avait entendu était bel et bien un coup de sifflet, ils étaient en chemin pour la tribu des Corbeaux-Noirs. Étrange que ses oiseaux diurnes soient le totem même de la tribu Métidas la plus près de la forêt. Tant qu’il avait des bons contacts avec eux, il était relativement satisfait. Rester seul dans une forêt si longtemps et seul sans parler à personne aurait pu le rendre complètement fou. Mais il était excessivement sain d’esprit et même ses escapades multiples dans le passé ne l’avaient pas affect é mentalement. De toute façon, c’était toujours bon que d’avoir des alliés dans ses voisins. Et si ses voisins avaient appelés pour ses corbeaux, il était mieux de se coucher de très bonne heure afin d’entreprendre le chemin vers eux pour le lendemain, au lever du soleil. 

Il se fit réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit par un coup de bec dans son front. Les yeux encore collés, il vit, installé sur lui, Seah, avec une patte avancée vers lui. Il remarqua le message et l’enleva de sa patte sans rouspéter. Il laissa Seah s’enlever de lui et déroula le message pour y lire le contenu. De la patte de Jerik, le petit fils d’Othema, il y avait une demande de traversée pour des étrangers qui se dirigeaient vers les montagnes. Pas plus de détail, mais s’il y avait une demande de la part des Métidas, le groupe devait non seulement être pacifique mais des alliés de ceux-ci. Pas la peine de poser de questions. Il se détacha de son tronc, fit des exercices d’étirement afin de se réchauffer les muscles avant sa course folle vers l’entrée de la forêt. Il regarda ses corbeaux s’installer pour dormir la nuit et il leur donna des fruits de Kertak, leur friandise préférée qui poussait à sa demeure à l’année longue. Se tournant vers sa droite, il vit les hiboux secouer leur plumages, prêt à voler en sa compagnie. Il leur fit une révérence silencieuse et, après une bonne respiration, se laissa tomber dans le vide pour atteindre la prochaine branche du dessous. Il prit peu à peu de la vitesse, se dirigeant vers la direction générale du clan des Corbeaux-Noirs, sachant que les voyageurs allaient provenir de cette région. Avec chance, ceux-ci allaient prendre le grand chemin principal qui était tout près du territoire des Métidas et n’allaient pas tenter de sortir du chemin. La saison était déjà pleine de dangers, pas la peine de courir après des voyageurs dans une forêt immense… Et s’ils étaient ici pour voler les trésors de son peuple défunt, ce sera du fertilisant de plus à rajouter sous les arbres. Il l’avait fait par le passé et il était prêt à le refaire n’importe quand. 

Le soleil se leva enfin et après quelques minutes d’ensoleillement, les hiboux chantèrent gentiment leur intention de s’installer pour dormir. Bilbo les remercia, leur souhaita bonne nuit et leur demanda poliment s’ils étaient prêts à les joindre dans la traversée des étrangers. Ils répondirent dans leur langage que oui, mais après une bonne journée de sommeil. Bilbo ria un peu de leur commentaire, leur caressa la tête et leur souhaita un bon sommeil. Kua lui mordilla le doigt affectueusement et les deux autres firent des petits « hoo » d’affection. Il les laissa pour la journée et continua son chemin vers les étrangers. Il passa quelques endroits familiers, des anciens camps de retraite de son peuple, maintenant à l’abandon. Il ne resta pas à admirer ce que la nature avait détruit mais ces monuments du passé lui serraient le cœur amèrement. Il pouvait s’imaginer que ces endroits aurait pu vibrer de vie si les événements auraient été autrement. Il se ferma les yeux sous ces visions, soupira et continua son chemin. Il atteignit une bonne vitesse de voyagement lorsqu’il arriva à la croisée du grand chemin. Il était encore trop loin de l’orée de la forêt mais s’il le suivait, il allait probablement croiser les voyageurs. Il resta dans les arbres, jonchant le chemin et écoutant pour le bruit de personnes sur la route. Éventuellement, il entendit des voix, mais pas comme il le voulait. Des cris d’alarme, des commandements de voix graves et surtout, des grognements d’ours. Oh non… Il accéléra sa vitesse à quelque chose qui était légèrement dangereux et garda ses yeux sur le chemin, tentant d’apercevoir l’ours ou le groupe de voyageurs en péril.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors voilà, un deuxième chapitre! Je vais tenter de me mettre des rappels afin de ne pas passer tout droit dans mes publications :P

Thorin était tout de même calme malgré les événements. Il avait son épée sortie, les autres de son groupe prêt à se défendre devant ce qui semblait être le plus gros des ours qu’ils avaient jamais vu de leur vie. Et cet ours avait l’air affamé et prêt à tuer sur le champ. Derrière lui, Kili était prêt avec son arc, à son signal, pour lui lancer une flèche. Mais il avait la forte impression qu’outre s’approcher physiquement de lui, le tuer allait être impossible. Prêt à l’inévitable, Thorin fit signe à Dwalin près de lui pour commencer leur approche. L’ours, sentant le danger, se leva sur ses deux pattes et rugit de toute sa colère. Thorin cria à Kili de tirer une flèche mais celle-ci ne fit que l’enrager d’avantage. Il était prêt à foncer sur la bête lorsqu’il vit quelque chose de noir se lancer sur la bête du haut des arbres et d’un coup, atterrir sur ses épaules et planter deux épées courtes dans son cou. Le cri de la bête se fit étranglé et la personne habillée de noir se hissa hors de sa portée aussi rapidement que sa chute, laissant jaillir le sang de la bête des plaies mortelles qu’il lui avait infligé. Lorsque celui-ci atterrit dos à eux dans le chemin, la bête s’effondrât au même moment, mort de ses blessures fatales. D’un geste naturel, la personne enleva d’un geste rapide le sang des lames et remit ses épées dans les fourreaux qui étaient dans son bas de dos. Lorsque celui-ci se retourna, Thorin eut un choc. La personne était plus jeune qu’il l’avait pensé, peut-être un peu plus vieux que Fili, et visiblement Faerys, avec une fluidité corporelle propre à eux et les oreilles pointues et légèrement plus large que les Elverans. Mais étrangement, même s’il n’avait jamais rencontré un Faerys de sa vie, celui-ci lui était atrocement familier. Le Faerys, définitivement le fameux « Fantôme » que les Métidas parlait, s’avança vers eux en leur demandant de sa voix mélodieuse s’ils étaient blessés. Il s’approcha d’eux et soudain, celui-ci s’exclama dans sa langue et resta figé à le fixer droit dans les yeux. Le Faerys, maintenant assez près pour que son visage soit complètement visible, fit faire trois bonds à son cœur. Au même moment que Thorin cru comprendre qui il était, celui-ci s’exclama : « Thorin? Est-ce que c’est bien toi?? » Le monde de Thorin changea d’un bond. Devant lui, réincarné et bien vivant, se trouvait Bilbo Baggins, le Hobbit qui les avaient suivit dans leur aventure de leur ancienne vie. Derrière lui, Kili cria de joie, Fili s’exclama aussi fort, Bofur et Nori lancèrent un « Par Mahal! » en même temps et les autres dirent des similitudes aussi surpris. Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais ses neveux, et étrangement Ori, lui enleva la première chance. Il fut ensevelit dans les bras des trois jeunes et les rires retentirent au travers de la forêt. Le même rire, une voix un peu changée mais avec une similitude surprenante. Et son sourire, dans les bras des trois jeunes, était la plus belle chose qu’il avait vu depuis longtemps.

Après quelques minutes de bonheur, de câlins, de poignées de mains et de rires, Thorin observa Bilbo d’un œil critique. Il était plus grand qu’avant, considérant qu’il n’était plus un Hobbit, mais il était définitivement que du muscle et très mince. Il avait les cheveux aussi dense, frisés et de couleur du miel, long entre les omoplates et coincés dans une queue de cheval. Et sur le visage, des cicatrices qui ont du être douloureuses à acquérir et dangereusement près de son œil. Il avait l’air dans une forme physique impeccable mais avec de la tristesse profonde parmi la joie dans ses yeux. Si ce que le chef des Métidas leur avait dit était vrai, il avait passé les derniers cent ans seul dans le territoire de son peuple, étant le dernier de sa race et ayant perdu tout ceux qui lui était précieux. Bilbo était occupé à parler à Balin sur le chemin qu’ils avaient prit et comment ils étaient arrivés dans la situation avec l’ours. Thorin s’interposa dans leur conversation, lui demanda s’il était le « Fantôme » dont les Métidas parlaient. Avec un de ses magnifiques sourires, Bilbo lui fit une révérence de noblesse, se présentant avec son titre complet : Bilbo Anima Laùma, dernier Faerys vivant de Shilebrie. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et demanda, avec un sourire en coin, s’il était encore un roi de son peuple, clairement des Dwarriors s’il ne se trompait pas. Thorin lui fit un sourire en réponse au sien et lui assura qu’il avait gardé le même titre, même nom mais que cette fois-ci, son père était mort d’une fin naturelle, que son frère ainé était encore vivant et qu’ils n’étaient que des éclaireurs au lieu d’une force armée prête à aller conquérir une montagne. Bilbo ria de bon cœur, les regardant tous un à un et leur demandant si l’aventure qu’ils avaient maintenant impliquait une plus grande armée et beaucoup de personnes la composant. Balin lui répondit qu’il y allait avoir trois nations de Dwarriors derrière eux qui allaient les suivre d’ici un mois et demi. Il vit le Faerys mettre ses poings sur ses hanches et approuver la situation. Il se retourna encore une fois vers lui et Thorin ne put s’empêcher de l’admire une fois de plus. Bilbo leur proposa de continuer leur chemin, qu’il allait sans aucun doute être non seulement leur guide dans la forêt mais un hôte respectable pendant leur séjour dans son territoire. Avec grâce, il leur fit un petit geste de révérence, mentionnant qu’il était encore une fois à leur service dans cette nouvelle vie. Thorin ne put s’empêcher d’y répondre, lui disant qu’il était aussi à son service, maintenant et toujours.

Ils traversèrent une bonne partie du grand chemin, suivant définitivement une ancienne route qui avait eu des dalles de pierre qui avaient cédé avec le temps et par la nature qui reprenait son du. Durant la journée, les conversations étaient animées, un à un racontant des anecdotes farfelues à Bilbo de leur nouvelle vie et le faisant rire aux larmes à l’occasion lorsque certaines étaient excessivement drôles. Pendant qu’ils marchaient, ses deux neveux étaient littéralement accrochés aux bras de Bilbo, lui racontant le plus d’histoires possibles et parlant aussi vite qu’ils le pouvaient. Ori était très près, les yeux grands et le livre ouvert, faisant des sketchs très réussis du Faerys. Il était tout aussi fasciné que Thorin sur lui, mais pour des raisons clairement différentes. Là où Ori le regardait avec curiosité pour son dessin, Thorin admirait avec ferveur les mêmes lignes avec des pensées un peu moins innocentes. De dos, il pouvait admirer sa silhouette svelte, notant qu’il portait principalement une armure de cuir noir et gris très foncée. Il avait des épées courtes dans le bas du dos, ceux qu’il avait utilisé pour tuer l’ours, et deux autres dagues attachées sur ses cuisses. Il avait aussi un sac de transport très mince dans le dos, avec une sorte de harnais transportable et souple. Il pouvait voir dans son collet une autre dague camouflée et à ses pieds, des bottes avec des crochets de métal pour grimper facilement. Ses gants étaient équipés avec trois griffes simulées en métal, et la paume de chaque main criblée de petits crochets afin de mieux s’agripper aux surfaces. Il marchait aisément et gracieusement et au travers de l’armure, il pouvait voir les muscles bouger au moindre mouvement. Il était définitivement un survivant hors pair, loin du hobbit qu’il avait été par le passé. Disparut était la créature de confort. Il ne restait qu’un Faerys bien entrainé à survivre, un être habitué à a vie dure et qui avait enduré probablement plus d’horreur que la majorité de son peuple mis ensemble. Cela le fit réaliser autre chose. Il avait peut-être encore perdu sa demeure, mais Bilbo, dans cette vie, avait perdu tout le reste. Pourtant, il avait l’air sain d’esprit, le sourire facile et ayant gardé son humeur d’antan et sa joie de vivre. S’il avait été dans la même situation, il n’était pas certain qu’il aurait survécu sans cicatrices.

Il les fit arrêter dans une petite clairière lorsque le soleil commençait à baisser au travers des immenses arbres. Il leur demanda de traverser une certaine section des arbres, un à un, et de rester fermement dans la clairière sans traverser d’autre place que l’endroit préalablement indiqué. Il leur expliqua que l’endroit était plus que sécuritaire et que s’ils suivaient ces indications, ils allaient être non seulement hors de danger pour la nuit mais invisible au restant de la forêt. Il enleva un de ses gants, mit sa paume sur un des troncs et à la grande surprise de Thorin, une rune s’alluma sur celui-ci et il vit une porte quasi invisible s’ouvrir devant lui. Un à un, les Dwarriors entrèrent dans la clairière et celle-ci était beaucoup plus grande qu’à première vue, comprenant des abris, un ruisseau, un équipement de cuisson et assez de branches pour faire des feux durant au moins une semaine. Impressionné, Bombur fit le commentaire que si tous les camps durant leur séjour dans la forêt étaient équipés ainsi, ils allaient être dans le pure luxe tous les soirs. Bilbo lui répliqua avec humour que ce campement était un des plus rustiques, que les autres avaient plus d’abris, des caches de nourritures et même deux qui avaient des lacs et chutes tempérés pour se baigner dedans. Le groupe complet soupira de bonheur. Thorin pouvait amplement deviner qui entretenait parfaitement ces campements. Il avait surement fait lui-même les abris et renfloué les réserves de bois en cas de besoin pour les voyageurs Métidas. Cette fois-ci, c‘était eux les voyageurs et il était terriblement content que le Faerys s’était aussi bien préparé. Celui-ci se tourna vers la forêt et siffla entre ses doigts. Le bruit était étrangement semblable au sifflet du chef et il avait la suspicion que ce sifflet provenait de Bilbo lui-même. Après quelques minutes d’attente, il entendit le cri de hiboux et il vit Bilbo tendre le bras et soutenir son coude. Après quelques instants, il comprit pourquoi. Les hiboux qui arrivèrent étaient aussi gros que les corneilles et probablement aussi pesant. Un de ceux-ci vira vers le Faerys et avec délicatesse, se posa sur son avant bras, serrant délicatement ses pattes sur le cuir épais. L’oiseau, un grand duc, fit un bruit coquet de a gorge et se mit à mordiller une mèche des cheveux de Bilbo avec visiblement beaucoup d’affection. Celui-ci lui parla dans une langue qu’il n’avait jamais entendu, plus mélodieux que l’Elveran, plus poétique et clairement unique. Le hibou lui répondit en quelques « hoo » affectifs et, avec un élan, lança l’oiseau gracieusement dans les airs afin qu’il aille rejoindre les deux autres sur les hautes branches. Bilbo se retourna vers Thorin et lui expliqua que sa race avaient apprivoisés quelques races d’oiseaux avec le temps et les avaient modifiés il y avait des millénaires pour devenir plus gros et avec une touche d’intelligence. Avec de la curiosité dans la voix, Kili lui demanda dans quelle langue avec laquelle il avait parlé. Thorin savait la réponse mais laissa Bilbo parler. Il lui dit qu’il avait la langue de son peuple, le Fae, qui n’était pas tout à fait comme les Elverans, mais avec un vocabulaire sensiblement aussi complexe. Kili fit un « Oh » presque muet et Ori demanda timidement s’il était capable de faire des démonstrations de vocabulaire. Bilbo lui sourit et lui offrit de le faire après que tout soit installé pour la nuit. Thorin donna alors l’ordre de faire à souper, chasser et autres tâches que tout son équipe était habituée de faire. Et avec une fluidité qu’il lui donnait chaud au cœur, chacun d’eux, y comprit l’ancien Hobbit, entrèrent dans leurs tâches avec une aise que seules des années de pratique les avaient entrainés.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai aussi été sérieusement influencée dans cette histoire par le monde de Mercedes Lackey... Quelques éléments se ressemblent mais rien de plus. Les Métidas et les oiseaux sont un clin d'oeil aux Tayledras de sa série qui touche le monde de Valdemar. :)


End file.
